


Wheels in Motion

by Merfilly



Series: Big Bang Transformers Verse [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons are regrouping, while the AllSpark tries to help and learns a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels in Motion

Shockwave was accustomed to being the technical genius of the Decepticon cause. He had put his processor to the task of bridging the distance to Earth with fervor, working from plans that had been abandoned long ago, after the AllSpark went missing.

A space bridge that could transport their entire planet to a more energy-rich system was not feasible without significant energy resources from somewhere. A bridge that could send a solitary warrior in its cometary protoform was, however, not as difficult a possibility to tackle.

If Megatron could return to Earth and either acquire the AllSpark or find the actual components of the original space bridge, the Decepticons would win this war at last.

Shockwave was not at all accustomed to being beaten to the punch. The incoming wormhole that opened just above the planet, stabilized, and deposited Starscream on top of them left him more than a little envious. Now that bloated ego with wings would be the one to earn Megatron's rare and coveted praise.

He would put his anger aside for the moment, however to learn just how Starscream had solved the gravitational differentials to stabilize his gateway, which had promptly closed behind him. With that information, he could improve upon the space bridge and accomplish his greater goal.

`~`~`~`~`

No sooner had Jazz briefed Prime on the AllSpark's concerns than Lennox was screaming for assistance in Europe at a premier power research facility. They could not allow Mikaela to go to this assault. As Bumblebee was present, the cadre decided he would be an adequate guard for her, while the rest of the team, including Jazz, were quickly loaded for the battle ahead.

Mikaela, lost deep inside the search the AllSpark had begun, only noticed that Jazz's bright energy signature was moving away, and that the only spark close to her now was the scout.

//Can we use their motion away from us to help us determine distances to the other sparks out there?// Mikaela asked as she realized what was going on outside their trance.

//Linear thinking is not my strongest asset. Your perception is correct. I know their sparks more intimately now, and perhaps the contrast in distance and clarity of spark will assist in more ways than one.// The AllSpark was very pleased with her host, and realigned its thinking to do just what Mikaela had suggested.

`~`~`~`~`

Starscream landed in front of Megatron, his optics glinting, even as he kept a slight distance.

"Ahh, Starscream," Megatron rumbled, as though his appearance came as no surprise. "My coward makes himself known at last."

Starscream snarled wordlessly at that. He had acted in the interest of all Decepticons, retreating to reorganize their resistance!

"How did you come here? Run afoul of the sniveling organic that pollutes our creative well?" Megatron taunted.

"No." Starscream stood tall and proud, smirking, for he had not suffered that ignominy. "I came under my own terms. And very soon, the gateway to Earth will be open long enough for my return... and yours."

Now Megatron was intrigued. He had not expected Starscream to have the ability -- unless he had discovered the resting place of the space bridge technology. "And now you admit you cannot lead so well as I?"

Starscream sneered at that. "Actually, Megatron, I was in full favor of your return." He let his glyphs drip with sarcasm to show that he did not truly mean that, and Megatron took a step forward, to strike. "After all, better you deal with the rusted, ancient mech!" he added quickly, forestalling the attack.

"The Fallen is involved again?!" Megatron did not like hearing that. Even before he was lost in that frozen wasteland, he had wearied of the machinations of the disgraced Prime.

"He is, but remains unaware of certain aspects of our long-term plans," Starscream crooned, only slightly emphasizing the 'our'.

Megatron considered that, then began laughing in delight at his treacherous second's ambitions. "You need me to deal with the primitive wreck while plotting to depose me even yet!"

"Would you expect anything less?" Starscream inquired, before looking skyward. "Time is short. Thundercracker has a specific timetable to follow for this."

Megatron didn't deign to answer, launching up and into his alt-mode, leaving Starscream to catch up.

`~`~`~`~`

Bumblebee wasn't certain humans were meant to be immobile as long as Mikaela had been. He knew Sam was prone to constant motion, even during his recharge cycle. However, Jazz had been specific that he not touch or speak to Mikaela unless it was absolutely necessary to her safety.

Having been lulled into a routine of merely waiting for her to come out of her meditation, Bumblebee was actually startled away from his conquest of Youtube's vast knowledge repository by an increase in energy activity and respiration from her.

"Bumblebee." The voice was not just Mikaela, which boded ill in the scout's opinions. "I know the name of our true enemy, and he is as ancient as the Primes themselves, for he was once of their number."

The mech shivered, stealing the human mannerism for effect. Ancient legends had abounded as ways to pass time during the long war. One of Bumblebee's teachers had been a mech already considered ancient by many, and he had been fond of sharing tales from his life and others before him.

A Fallen Prime had featured prominently in the worst of the tales Bumblebee remembered. It was said he could never be destroyed, cursed to exist for all time, a trial to the descendants of Cybertron. It was also said that he existed only to destroy.

" _I will stand, I will fight / As the sun goes down / I won¹t give in to fear_ ," Bumblebee responded, letting Judas Priest express his sentiment. It made Mikaela (or the AllSpark, or both) smile and she reached out to rest a hand on the armor of the scout.

"We will find a way," they promised him softly. "He has an army, and they have managed to create, though the poor things will either die or become drones without proper energy to nourish their development."

Bumblebee could not help his discordant whine at that. Even if they did develop, what life could there be in this war for those created by Decepticons?

"Perhaps there will be a way to save them as well," the AllSpark answered that, already considering.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
